Juno
Juno, the third son of Khan, is an evolved chimpanzee who is a member of his father's colony in the Rocky Mountains. He is a member of a hunting troop consisting of his elder brothers Tola and Bryn and Brutus. He was born with a deformed left arm and appears malnourished. Biography Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude Juno's father Khan initially followed Koba but after Caesar killed Koba and took the throne back, Bryn and his family followed Caesar again. After the fighting between Caesar's colony and Colonel McCullough's troops caused the deaths of many apes, Juno followed Khan, his tribe, the tribal elders, and the rest of his family to flee the fighting. After Juno's mother was killed by a soldier, Juno developed a fear of humans, believing they will kill all the apes. When the tribe was confused on what to do following this his older brothers were divided on what to do with Tola advocating revenge on the humans and Bryn preaching they leave and live in peace, which Juno agrees with as it would mean avoiding the humans. Khan takes Tola's counsel and takes the tribe to go after the humans in revenge. They find the human settlement, but it was long abandoned before they got there. The tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Juno and the rest of the apes make their new home. Prologue Juno is first seen walking over to Bryn and his family and sitting next to him. Juno talks with Bryn about the dwindling food supply and their father's leadership before Clarence calls Bryn and Juno to a meeting with their father and Tola. In response to the beginning of winter, Khan places Tola in charge of a hunting party with his brothers to boast the morale of their fellow apes. Tola says Juno isn't fit to go hunting with them, but Khan insists and they prepare to leave. Juno rides on horseback to meet Bryn and brags that he will kill many deer on this hunt and stands on his horse holding a spear in triumph. Tola has Brutus purposely drop the firewood he is carrying, startling Juno's horse. Juno falls back down on his horse while Tola and Brutus laugh at Juno's expense while he leaves. Chapter One Despite, Khan's orders, Tola takes his brothers and the rest of the hunting party to the plains. They find an abandoned outpost on the train tracks and Juno gets agitated, thinking humans are nearby. Bryn and Tola manage to calm Juno down by explaining the structures are from the humans' old world and the humans have long since abandoned them. After an initial search didn't turn up any food, Juno suggests heading back before Brutus sees an animal nearby which he thinks could be a bison. A closer look reveals a farm filled with cattle guarded by a pair of humans. When Juno discovers this, he begins to panic thinking the humans will see them and exclaiming father ordered them to avoid humans. Bryn eventually manages to quiet Juno down and he leaves Juno so he can discuss their plan with Tola and Brutus. Juno later accompanies the rest of the hunting party toward the farm and witnesses his fellow apes kill one human while another manages to escape. Chapter Two Juno and the hunting party return to the mountain with two steer for the tribe to enjoy. Juno follows Bryn as he greets his family and later witnesses them get into an argument with Clarence. After all three brothers are together, Clarence tells them Khan wants to see all three of them. Khan interrogates his sons to get the truth out of them, and despite Tola and Bryn's attempts for him to accept their falsehood, Khan continuously asks his sons where they got the animals, including Juno. *'Bryn confesses the truth': Bryn will tell Khan about where they really found the steer and admit they killed one human to get them and another escaped. *'Bryn attempts to cover it up to the end': Juno will tell Khan about where they really found the steer and admit they killed one human to get them and another escaped. Khan turns to Clarence for guidance and decides to lead a scouting party with his sons to learn more about the humans. During the mission, Juno's weight causes the branch supporting him to break and fall, exposing the apes to the humans whom proceeded to attack them. Juno flees the fighting while the other apes engage the humans resulting in casualties on both sides, including Khan who is injured. The rest of the tribe retreats and Khan stops them so he can be laid down to talk to his sons as he is dying. Juno attempts to treat Khan's gunshot wound with some nearby herbs as Bryn promises to protect Juno. Juno returns to the colony with the others and looks over Khan's dead body on his throne to pay his respects. After Tola pays his respects he grabs Juno's arm in anger and twists it, blaming him for their father's death. Eventually Tola releases Juno after one of the apes confronts him and gets Tola to release him. Juno later attends Khan's funeral with his family and walks away after it is over. Chapter Three Juno accompanies the war party lead by Tola to Millerton along with Bryn, Clarence and Brutus. After Tola tells Bryn he will destroy the light while he leads the attack on Millerton, Juno walks up to Bryn and volunteers to help him and fight by his side. Bryn tells Juno to stay behind with Clarence and the others and Tola approaches and belittles Juno, saying he is too slow and weak and scares him just for a laugh. After Tola leaves, Juno criticizes his leadership style and how it is nothing compared to their father's. They then discuss the possibility of Bryn being the leader and Juno says, despite what Tola thinks, Juno is not afraid as long he is with him and Bryn leaves to carry out the plan while Juno stays with Clarence. After Bryn returns home, he finds Juno standing on a ledge next to a waterfall. Bryn asks Juno where Clarence is and Juno explains that humans found them and they tried to flee, but Clarence was too slow and they got him. Juno blames himself for what happened to Clarence and Bryn leaves him after giving his thoughts on the that. Chapter Four Juno crosses Miller's Bridge for an exchange of prisoners to get Clarence back with Bryn and Mark Ross. After Clarence and Mark return to their respective groups, Juno helps carry Clarence back across the bridge when an explosion rings out, blowing up the bridge. Juno makes to the other side but Clarence falls to his death. Juno jumps to a metal support beam trying to climb down to Clarence, thinking he is still alive. *'Bryn chooses to "Save Juno"': Bryn goes left and climbs the metal frames to catch up to Juno. Bryn tells Juno Clarence is dead and to climb back up, which Juno does and makes it safely back to their side of the bridge. *'Bryn chooses to "Save Brutus"': Bryn goes right and climbs the metal frames down to Brutus. In the meantime, Juno continues climbing down and is shot and killed by the humans. Bryn grabs the pole in Brutus' body and slowly pulls it out, freeing Brutus. Brutus silently thanks Bryn and grabs his machine gun firing back on the humans. Bryn climbs down grabs a machine gun mounted on a truck and shoots back at the humans until the humans fire another grenade at the truck, destroying it. Chapter Five Juno only appears in this chapter if Bryn saved him in the previous chapter Juno sits on a rock atop a ledge listening to Bryn announce that a train full of soldiers are arriving tomorrow to exterminate them. Tola announces that this is war and will kill the humans when they arrive. destroying it. *'If Bryn let Maria out of her cell': Juno will watch as Bryn and Tola fight for the right to lead their tribe. **'Bryn chooses to "Show mercy"': Bryn lets go of Tola's neck, sparing him, and declares that he is the leader. Juno notices that Tola is grabbing a rock and hits Bryn with it. Just as Tola is about kill Bryn, Juno grabs a spear, jumps from the ledge and pierces Tola's chest. In the confusion, Bryn lunges at Tola and kills him before he has the chance to recover. Endings *'Peaceful ending with Bryn': As Bryn looks over the waterfall, Juno walks on the other side and they both look over the mountain side. Oaka and Kanj arrive later and Bryn and his family stand together as they all look over the mountain side. Personality More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Juno is very powerful and strong, but due to his deformity, his full strength is restricted. *'Animal Speed:' Like all chimpanzees, Juno was very fast, which compensates his decreased strength. *'High-Level Intellect:' Juno had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Juno had gained the ability of speech, and he speaks in broken English. *'Sign Language': Like his fellow apes, Juno knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it is likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. Relationships More to come... Notes Trivia *A trophy associated with Juno is called "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Bonobo", implying Juno is ultimately a bonobo and not a chimpanzee, but this is also false. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Ape Princes Category:Animals